When in Rome
by castleheart
Summary: Gabriel Talbot is a troubled teen. He got in an altercation at his old high school; so his father, wanting him to straighten his act out, sent him to Ouran Academy. The rich boy is less then thrilled to leave his girlfriend and his friends, but he gets th


"_Don't get too close, it's dark inside, it's where my demons hide, it's where my demons hide_."

Gabriel Augustine Talbot let out a heavy high as he made his way through the halls, his hands shoved in his pockets and his gaze focused on the ground in front of him. He ignored the curious gaze of his new classmates as he made his way through his new school. He already could tell that he was going to hate it here. It wasn't like coming here was his idea, his father had heard many good things about this 'prestigious' school, and after Gabriel got into some trouble at his old one and was kicked out, he was shipped from his home in France to his vacation home near the school, forced to attend Ouran High School.

Kill him now.

It was his first day and he found himself wandering aimlessly around the halls. He was greeted by some of his classmates, but all he did in response was give them a small wave. He was quite shy, and he wasn't in the mood to socialize. He was too busy cursing his father in his head for making him attend this prissy rich people school. To be perfectly honest, he preferred hanging out with humble commoners then some rich brats who think they are better then everyone else.

Not to mention; his girlfriend, his friends, they were all back in France. Where he was supposed to be.

Letting out a heavy sigh, he pulled out his cell and scrolled through his songs, his shoulders hunched forward as he simply walked, not really paying attention to where he was going.

The next thing he knew, upon looking back up and at his surroundings, he was lost.

"Aw, fuck."

He sighed and closed his eyes, shaking his head as he tugged his earphones out and tucked them into his pocket. He glanced around, dreading the fact that he had lost the map to the school earlier. He only walked a few more steps before a sign above a door caught his eye.

_'Music room 3'_

Maybe there was someone in there who can help him find his way to the cafeteria, where his original destination was.

He opened the door and was greeted with silence.

The classroom was empty, but it looked clean, like it had been used recently. He sighed and stepped curiously inside, his big grey eyes glancing around the spacious room before him. The sign had indicated that this was a music room, but it seemed pretty empty to him. Biting his lower lip, he walked further into the room. It was kind of nice, how empty the classroom was. He could get some peace and quiet here sometime.

Just as he was about to turn around and leave, something caught his eye. There was something large covered by a white sheet in the corner of the room, upon getting closer, Gabriel could make out the shape of a large piano. Playing piano always calmed his nerves when he was feeling stressed or down, so this was the perfect opportunity. He glanced around at the empty classroom self-consciously, he was never comfortable playing in front of others. Especially people he didn't know.

Assuring himself that the classroom was indeed empty and there was no one hiding around to spy on him, he let his messenger bag sag to the floor. He grabbed the sheet covering the piano and pulled it off, allowing it to pool at the ground at his feet as he laid his eyes on the beautiful white piano before him. It looked like it hadn't been touched in a while, which was weird because one, it was a gorgeous piano, and two, it was a music room.

Shrugging to himself once he snapped out his awed state of mind, he removed his glasses from his back pocket and put them on. He didn't really need glasses in general, just when he was reading, or playing an instrument. He grabbed the sheet and tossed it unto one of the couches nearby before seating himself on the wooden bench.

He started off with a piece from Yiruma, one of his favorite pianists, before he started playing a whole bunch of different songs, and he ended up just playing random notes and having fun with it. Now, it was like all his stress has melted away. He let out a content sigh as he relaxed his muslces, letting himself get lost in the music. Before he knew it, lunch was over and the bell was ringing. Cursing quietly, he scrambled to grab his bag off the floor and toss the sheet sloppily back over the piano, promising himself that he would come play it tomorrow. Jogging out the room, he left the door slightly ajar as he ran down the hall, hoping he could retrace his steps and make his way back to the main part of the school.

* * *

Haruhi let out a sigh as the twins continued to pester and make fun of her as they made their way down the hall. She has told them a million times that she was not, and would never be their "toy", but they, obviously, didn't care what she thought. She did her best to ignore the two as they made their way to Music Room #3.

When they got there, Kyoya and Tamaki were already there waiting for them. They were talking and pointing at the piano that was covered with a sheet in front of them. The twins and Haruhi approached them, wearing curious expressions.

"What's up, guys?"

"We noticed that the sheet on the piano has been moved. It's not that it's a big deal or anything, but we were curious as to who messed with it or if anyone played it," Kyoya explained as both he and Tamaki turned to face them. Tamaki instantly latched unto Haruhi, who rolled her eyes in turn but didn't try to pry him off. She learned all too soon that her attempts to do so would be fruitless.

"And we found these as well," Kyoya lifted a pair of black headphones. Upon getting a better look at it, Haruhi noticed that they were skull candy headphones, the expensive kind too.

"Hey, I've seen those before," Haruhi stepped out of Tamaki's grasp to get a better look.

"She's right, I saw that new kid wearing headphones that looked like those in class today," Kaoru says and takes the headphones out Kyoya's hand.

"What new kid?" Tamaki demanded curiously.

"That french kid... What was his name? Gabriel, I think," Hikaru says, taking the headphones from his brother and playing with them between his fingers.

"You think he was in here then?" Haruhi asks.

"It's possible. This school is quite big and I would assume that it is easy to get lost in these halls."

"Yeah, I got lost like a thousand times," Haruhi complained. She snatched the headphones from Hikaru, "And we should return these to him immediately. I bet he's looking for them."

"Yeah, yeah, first thing tomorrow," Hikaru waved her off with a smirk, "We should find out what he was doing here, anyways. You think he's any good at piano?"

"Who knows."

* * *

Gabriel was in a foul mood.

He couldn't find his headphones, his father had called last night to yell at him to be good this school year "or else", and he and his girlfriend got into an argument last night during their skype call. Apparently, she thought it was okay to grind on and dance with other guys in seedy clubs. Gabriel had found out thanks to said guys posting pictures on Facebook and tagging her in them. Thank god for social media.

He was in a pissed mood, and it showed, but apparently, that didn't matter to the girls at this damn school. They kept their distance on his first day of school, like they were trying to get a feel of him on his first day, but now they flocked to him in groups. He tensed up as they surrounded him, bombarding him with questions and latching unto his arms. He found them all to be quite annoying.

He found some peace in his homeroom. He could feel the beginning of a headache threatening his temples. He pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes tightly, tipping his head forward. Damn, he wished he had his headphones...

"Hey, uh, Gabriel-kun," a voice spoke to him, drawing his attention back upwards and his eyes landed on a guy with longish dark brown hair and matching dark brown eyes. He was pretty enough to be a girl, but he was wearing the school boy's uniform, so that had to make him a guy.

"What?" he grumpily replied.

"Um, here, I think these are yours," he dug into his pocket and pulled out a familiar pair of black headphones. Gabriel let out a sigh of relief upon seeing them.

"Yeah, they are. Thanks," he thanked him as the boy handed over his headphones, "Where did you find them?"

"They were in Music Room #3, where the club I'm in takes place," he explained and took the seat next to him, "I'm Haruhi by the way."

"Nice to meet you Haruhi, what kind of club are you in?" he asked curiously.

"It's a... Host club," Haruhi admitted, sounding sheepish.

"A host club?" Gabriel arched a brow and smirked, "I didn't expect for there to be such a thing at a prestigious school like this one."

"Yeah, well, there is," Haruhi sighed like it was a big pain, "But, anyways, what were you even doing up there?"

"Oh," Gabriel blushed a bit and smiled, ducking his head and rubbing the back of his long mop of black hair, "I was lost. I kind of wandered in there and started messing around on the piano you guys got in there."

"Oh? Are you good at it."

"I'm uh, okay I guess," he says, his cheeks heating up even more now. He didn't like talking about himself.

"Is that so? Maybe we can watch you play sometime."

Two new voices joined in on the conversation. Gabriel turned in his seat to see two identical twins approaching them. The only difference between them was that one of them had his hair parted on the left and the other on the right. Gabriel raised his eyebrows at them in an interested manner before turning back around in his seat.

"Uh, no. I don't perform or anything. I- uh, just mess around. I'm no good."

"Well, why don't you let us decide that?" The twins synced, throwing arms around him so that he was sandwiched between them. Gabriel made a protesting noise and struggled to get himself free.

"Hey! Getoffa me!" Gabriel managed to wiggle out their grip, "What's with the people at this school?! Do they have no sense of personal space?" the french boy huffed, crossing his arms over his chest and pouting, making the girls who were watching coo at his adorableness.

"I'm sorry about them," Haruhi apologized, sighing deeply.

"He's so cute!"

"You think they're asking him to join the host club?!"

"Aw, I hope! I'd love to see Gabriel-kun as a host!"

"He's as handsome as Tamaki-sempai!"

Gabriel hated all the attention he was getting, all of this was piling unto his bad day. He huffed and grabbed his stuff, turning heel and exiting the classroom early. The bell was about to ring, anyways.

It was as he predicted.

He hated it here.

* * *

**Ahh there goes the first chapter! I hope everyone likes it and it will get a lot of readers even though it's a Male!OC/Kaoru and doesn't have a female!OC/whoever as a main pairing. There probably will be some of that though, but much later. **

**Tell me your opinion of Gabriel please! There will be lots of drama and a slow but steady development of romance.**


End file.
